This core is designed to provide quantitative magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), image localized spectroscopy (MRS), spectroscopic imaging (MRSI) and single photon emission computed tomography/Xray computed tomography (SPECT/CT) for in-vivo assays of cell and drug biodistribution and efficacy. Project support includes pharmacokinetic measures of nanomaterial biodistribution (Projects 6, 7, 9, 10), measures of disease progression/drug efficacy (Project 7), and tissue perfusion measurements (Project 7). In addition. Core faculty will be involved in the training of new investigators on available methods to accelerate in-vivo studies of nanomedication effects. Methods including cardiac and vascular function, tumor morphology and perfusion, diffusion tensor imaging, and magnetic resonance spectroscopy (MRS), both 31P MRS and IH MRS, are available. Some of these methods have been extensively used by other nanomedicine researchers in investigations of the effects of disease and the ability for nanoformulations to ameliorate these changes. These abilities will be critical to the advancement of the nanomedicine program in general and the ability to meet the needs of current and future NCN faculty.